The 23th page
by Elephish
Summary: This is what I wish to see. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the mistakes I make, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 weeks since he left Storybrooke. Marian was still under the Snow Queen's spell even after the Shattered Sight spell and the queen herself were gone. They actually found the book which held the cure for this curse among the Snow Queen's other properties.

They needed to warm her heart and put it back inside her and let her thaw from within.

But that information left them clueless again..

He tried the kiss..of course it didn't work. Everyone knew where his heart lay. So there was no way anyone or anything can warm her heart.

The three sorceresses, Regina, Emma and Elsa spent three full days to think and try to find a way. Finally, they found the answer; the cure had to be something that could warm the coldest heart.

"The person with the coldest heart was Ingrid and we knew that the ribbons were the only thing he held on to..", said Elsa. "but they are all gone"

"There has to be something else! Miss Swan, you spent some time with her before. Did you see anything she loved when you were with her?", Regina asked.

"Er.. well.. I didn't spend much time with her before I ran away.. OH WAIT! The necklace!"

"What necklace!?"

"She took me to an arcade and I got a necklace from a claw machine. She said it was a special gift to remind me how special I am. But I threw it away when I thought she was trying to kill me. She seemed truly happy when she looked at me wearing it", said Emma.

"Well, we go get that then. I can't wait any longer. This is getting on my nerves and I want to end this ASAP", Regina said as she stood up.

"But we don't know where it is now. We don't even know if it still exists", said Elsa.

"Hey! don't forget who you're talking with." Regina rolled her eyes and conjured a crystal ball in her hand. "Now Miss Swan, I want you to focus and think back on that day. Try to picture everything you can think of. You ready?"

Emma nodded and did what Regina instructed. Not so long after, the picture appeared.  
>After Emma threw away the necklace and ran away, they saw Snow Queen pick it up, she hold it close to her heart and cried. The picture in front of her got Emma emotional and lost focus for just a second but that was long enough to make the picture disappear.<p>

"No..we haven't seen where she kept it" Elsa cried.

"Urghh… Miss Swan, didn't I tell you to focus?"

"I'm sorry! But I think I know where she kept it. It must be the drawer in her study..where she kept the spider."

"Then let's go get it, shall we Miss Swan?"

Regina and the Emma were getting ready to take off before they heard the noise outside.

"IT'S COMING AGAIN!" The very same old Grumpy's yelled.

"Not again.. what is it this time.." Regina snapped and walked out of the vault, followed by the two women. There, they saw lights and black smoked from the clock tower. When the smoke faded, it appeared 3 figured, walking straight to them. Upon seeing that, Regina knew she couldn't leave town to go after her plan. She tuned to Elsa and whispered;

"Get Robin and tell him our plan. He's a thief, he should know how to find the place and well.. steal if it needs to. Miss Swan and I seem to have some business to do here."

* * *

><p>And that's why he was here; Richfield, Minnesota. He knew this was an important quest to help Marian and also himself and Regina. He made up his mind that once Marian is awake, he would tell her the truth. She deserved a man who really loved her and he just wasn't the one. And he would go back to Storybrooke as fast as he could to Regina as soon as he got this necklace. Gosh.. he was so worried about her especially now when she had to face the unwelcoming guests. What bothered him most was the fact that he left her without a chance to say goodbye, to kiss her and hold her in his arms for one last time. And that thought was killing him.<p>

Robin shook off the thoughts and focused on what's in front of him. He was here, the house that Elsa had told him. The front door was locked, just like he had expected but it wasn't a problem for him. It only took him a few minutes before he broke in. He went straight to the study, to the desk, top right drawer.. and there it was! The necklace. Robin took it out and put it in the pocket inside his jacket.  
>He closed the drawer, spun around, ready to leave but then his eye caught a sight of a big book on the desk. He turned back and walked closer.<p>

"What..? I swear I didn't see this when I get in", mumbled Robin.

The book looked so familiar. It was a big thick book with leather cover just like the one Regina showed him. But this one, there's nothing on the cover.

Robin couldn't help opening it and what it shocked him to see the stories inside. They were stories of people in the Enchanted forest..Snow meeting Regina, Regina losing her first love and becoming queen. He turned page after page until page 22 and the rest went blank.

"You gotta be kidding me.. 2 magic books? And what is this?"

He saw that the page after the last one got ripped off..

"Page 23.. wait..", Robin hurriedly took out a piece of paper, page 23, with the picture of him and Regina kissing. He tried to put it back on the book. The paper sealed back to the book perfectly as if it had never been ripped off.

Once it did, Robin felt a wave of magic running through him and he saw flashes of memories of himself in the past, one after another.

"Regina.." was the only word he could utter before he ran out of the house, back to Storybrooke, back to _her_.

* * *

><p>"Regina! REGINA!", Robin rushed into the mayor office where everyone was there making plans to handle the new comers.<p>

"Robin?", Regina turned her face towards him. She was glad to see him back safely. But before she could say anything else, Robin swept her up in his arms and kissed her hard and madly.

Feeling a little bit embarrassed, Regina pushed him back gently, clearing her throat and whispered,

"Er.. Robin.. everyone is staring." She awkwardly glanced at Snow who was smiling at the romantic scene she witnessed just now.

"I'm sorry.. but there's something so important that I need you to know"

"What is it? And did you get the necklace?"

"Yes yes i did. Here." He took out the necklace and handed it to Emma. "This one right?"

The savior nodded and took it from him.

"But what is it that you said Regina needed to know?"

"You need to see this." He took out the book from his backpack.

"Look Regina. I found this book in the house and it looks just like Henry's book you showed me. Here. When I first found it, the story ended at page 22.." he flipped the book to that page, "..but when I put our page 23 back on, it seems like someone magically glued it back just like that."

Snow walked closer and enthusiastically said, "Regina! It's your story. You could rewrite your own happy ending now!"

Still amazed, Regina turned back to look at Robin. "But…if this page is in the book, it means..we have met before?", she asked.

"Yes Regina! I remember everything now. We met on that day. After you left the tavern, I came out and we met.", Robin smiled widely at that thought. He couldn't wait for Regina to remember story of them. He couldn't be happier.

"How could that be possible? I mean..how?", Regina was confused. Her life in the past was all about being the Evil Queen and hunting Snow White. She couldn't remember anything about Robin Hood back in the old days. Not a single thing. She paced around the room back and forth trying hard to think.

"Regina, take this. Look at it again. Maybe it helps you to remember, just like it did to me", Robin handed the book to Regina. She took it. But as soon as she touched the book, everything went black. Lucky her Robin was near to catch her before she hit the floor. She heard people calling her name but she drifted off to the familiar land…

* * *

><p>Regina slammed the door before running back along the small alley. She was panicked, scared and confused. Yes her happiness was right there, in the tavern. The guy with the lion tattoo was her soul mate. She could be happy again. But she couldn't let go of the anger that had been with her all through these years. What would she become if she let it go? Would she really find her happy ending? What if her happiness got destroyed again? How would she survive the pain this time? She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't breathe so she stopped and sat down on a log in the woods and cried. Suddenly, she heard footsteps so she turned back and saw a man looking at her through the hole of a tree.<p>

"Who are you?", Regina used the back of her hand to wipe her tears while standing up, preparing to run, if needed.

"My apologies milady. I didn't mean to scare you", said the man. He raised both of his hands up showing her that he didn't mean to hurt her. He walked closer to her, "Were you at the tavern just now?"

Regina took a few steps back and answered, "Yes I was there. How do you know? And why are you following me?" She still didn't fully trust him but something in his blue eyes told her that he meant no harm.

"Well..", he stuttered, "It might sound silly but to be honest I don't know also what brought me here. I was drinking with my mates in that tavern and we were expecting another mate. So when I heard the door bells, I thought it was him so I turned and saw no one. I came out and I saw you running this way, to the woods, so err.. I followed you here. It's kinda late and I think it might not be quite safe for a girl to be on her own at this time of the day." He looked down to the ground, lifted up one hand and started rubbing the back of his neck. He felt nervous and it was probably the first time in his life that he felt this.

"Oh… thank you very much." Regina was surprised but she had to admit that she felt good to have someone truly care about her even though he was a complete stranger. No one really cared about her ever since she became queen.

The man looked up and when their eyes met this time, time stood still and they got lost in their moment.

He was stunned by her beauty. A young lady with long silky dark hair. Her brown eyes are surrounded with long and curly eyelashes. And those full little lips of hers…What would it be like to kiss those lips, he thought. But then he realized that he just met her and hadn't even introduced himself to her properly. So he held out his hands and said, "My name is Robin Locksley. Do you mind telling yours?"

"Regina Mills", she said and put her hand in his. He lifted his hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Alright Regina, can you tell me why you are out here alone? You don't know what you will see here in the woods and it's dangerous at this time."

"Err.. I don't know how I got here..I guess I might have got lost", said Regina.

"I see. That's why you were crying."

Regina blushed. It had been quite a long time that people saw her crying. She hadn't shown anyone her feelings for quite sometimes. That was what a queen should do according to Cora's belief. And she couldn't tell him the real reason why she came this far and crying. Running away from her soul mate? She would look so ridiculous if she told him so.

"Ah..yes.. yes. Thank you..again for your concern"

"With pleasure, Milady. So now shall we get back to town? Please tell me where your house is so I can drop you there"

"NO! err.. I'm sorry I mean..no I don't wanna go home…yet"

"Then where do you want to go, Milady?"

"Hmm.. actually, it would be appreciated if you can just show me the way to get back into town. I'll just stay here for a moment and then I'll go back myself. I just need to think something through"

Robin frowned, "I'm sorry but it's really not safe around here."

"But I'm not afraid!", she snapped, getting a little bit annoyed. Suddenly, the bushes moved and it made Regina startle so she jumped up from the log and held Robin's arm tight. A brown hare came out of the bushes, looked at them and then hopped away quickly.

"And you still insist that you're not afraid?", he chuckled. His eyes were glistening and dimples showing.

She let go of his arm immediately and tried to make some distance. Embarrassed, she tucked her hair behind her ear and started to walk back to town. She wanted to go a separate way as quickly as she could before she did something else to embarrass herself more. He followed and still laughed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

They kept silent the whole way back to the town. Robin took the lead but he stole glances at her from time to time just to make sure she was alright and still following him. He tried to think if he had met her before. It was a small town, they should have had crossed paths once and for a beautiful girl like her, he doubted if he could ever forget meeting her.

Regina was also caught up in her own thoughts about what had happened tonight. She couldn't believe she had a soul mate..someone who she could be happy with. She kept thinking about it whether she should have gone back to that bar and met that guy again or she should have just gone home, or to be exact, her fancy prison. And she would have drowned in her thought if it wasn't for the man in front of her starting the conversation with her again.

"We're nearing the town now, so would you let me know where should I drop you, Regina?"

"Oh, just take me to that tavern and I can find my way home from there. And you can get in and enjoy the rest of the night with your friends.", she answered.

"Alright then."

They continued their walk for another fifteen minutes or so before the tavern's door came into sight. Regina was surprised that her mind was calmer now and she actually felt so secured having this strange man right beside her. For some reason, she thought his forest smell was quite soothing. Robin also felt a little disappointed that the distance was too short and now they had to say goodbye….unless he could think of something that could extend their time together, unfortunately, the fact that they were a total strangers made it hard for him to think of one.

A few moments later, they stopped right in front of the door. Unable to move, they looked at each other in the eyes.

"So, here we are.", Robin murmured, breaking the silence. His voice brought her back to the reality.

She looked down and said,  
>"Right. I should go and er… thank you for tonight.", Regina gave him a faint smile, spun around, reluctant to walk away. She knew she should be going 'home' but deep down she still wanted to stay longer.<p>

Robin saw her slowly walk away. He wanted to reach out to her and ask her to stay longer but he also knew he didn't have any right to do so. Sadly, he turned back and opened the door...

Regina managed to make only a few steps before she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned back and found Robin. His blue eyes caused her stomach to feel funny.

"Stay.", Robin pleaded.

And for some reason, she just gave him a small nod and tears started to form in her eyes. Even though he mind said go, her heart knew she needed to stay and she secretly thanked him for asking her to stay.

A moment later, Regina found herself in the bar. People were talking and laughing out loud and the volume of the music wasn't any quieter. Regina was pretty amazed to see the scene. Born as a princess, she had never knew how and where common people entertain themselves. The music they played was different than those she used to hear at the balls and their dance was so...free. She would have stood there longer if Robin didn't place his hand on the small of her back and guide her to the table. There were a lot of men sitting there. Their faces were red, eyes sloppy but fixed at them.

"Robin, where have you been mate? And look who you brought.." A guy asked and smiled at his other friends. The rest started to whistle and giggle while looking at her up and down.

Regina felt so embarrassed. She just knew her face must have turned red by now and she was debating if she should just stay or leave this place. But suddenly, Robin stepped in front of her and shouted to the men angrily.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Can you just at least show your common courtesy and respect the lady? And be gentlemen!"

Instinctively, Regina hid herself behind him but she heard the laugh and whistle stopped. _This man must be their leader, _she thought and thanked him for making them stop.

"Now apologize to the lady." Robin ordered firmly. He turned back and nodded at her so she took a little step to stand beside him.

The man who greeted Robin took off his hat, lifted his hand and rubbed his bald head nervously. He looked a bit sober now.

"My apology for the misbehave, milady"

The others also mumbled the word "Sorry". None of them looked her in the eyes. Now it was them who were embarrassed.

Regina nodded and gave them an awkward smile. Robin turned to her and said,

"I have to apologize also for the bad behavior of my men. They tend to forget about their manner sometimes when they are drunk but I can assure you they meant no harm. I hope they didn't scare you too bad.."

"It's alright. Apology accepted." Seeing his sincere blue eyes, her heart rate increased another level. She didn't understand why this man can make her feel calm yet excited at the same time. But before she could explore her feelings more, his hand landed on her back once again as he said,

"Why don't you come sit with us? And please let me know if I can fix you a drink?"

Regina sat down at the end of long table next to the big man with long beard, who she learned later that his name was Little John, while Robin chose to sit on the opposite side.

"Alright, so what does milady want to drink?" He smiled at her.

"Errr.." Regina looked around trying to see what others were drinking. She didn't know any of the drink they were having. Back home, she only knew wine but they didn't seem to have it here. However, she didn't want anybody suspect where she was from, so she pointed to the tin mug the guy next to her was holding and said,

"..I'll have what he's having."

Robin frowned. He noticed it. _She didn't know beer. How was that possible? Where is she from exactly? _He called a waitress and ordered her and himself a beer. When he turned back to her, she was watching people dance. She was beaming and looking much like children when they were brought to the fair for the first time. Then he studied her clothes. She didn't wear any luxurious jewelry but it was way too elegant than a common girls' outfit. _Is she a daughter of one of the rich merchants in this town?, _he thought. He promised to himself to find out who exactly this woman was after today but he was quite sure she was not from this town as she said she was because he had never heard of her before. And it was impossible that the beautiful woman like her wouldn't be the talk of the town which a thief like him would have missed.

Regina was having fun watching people dance. Their dance didn't have so many patterns like what she learned before. They basically just hopped around but it looked much more fun than the boring ballroom dance. Girls could laugh as loud as they wanted and they didn't have to worry about their proximity with men. Regina giggled when she saw a middle aged man who kept stepping on a much younger woman's feet. She cursed but still danced for a bit longer with annoyance until she gave up and ditched the man's hand and walked away.

Her smile was contagious because now that Robin was watching her, his face was painted with a broad smile as well. He would have watched her longer if they wasn't interrupted by the waitress with their beer.

Regina looked at the tin mug and the bubbly liquid inside which she had never saw before. She gulped and looked to see Robin fixing his eyes at hers. Hr lifted his mug so she lifted hers and drank it.

"Awww.." Regina put the mug down abruptly and covered her mouth with one hand trying to swallow it.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Robin asked

"No no. It's just.."

"You've never had it before?, Robin narrowed his eyes trying to search for the truth.

"What? No! I know this drink. It just.. doesn't taste quite like what i used to have at home", Regina answered and avoided his eye contact.

"I see..", and he drank his beer again.

Regina let out a small sigh, gave him a faint smile and drank the liquid again. The taste was stronger than the wine she used to have. _So this is commoners' drink, _she thought and after a few more sips, she admitted to herself that she quite like it so she just enjoyed the drink and watched people dance.

"I have seen you watch the dance for a while now. Would milady want a dance with me?" Robin stood up and held his hand out.

"B..but.. I don't know how to."

"There's nothing difficult about dancing. You just need to follow your heart. Come, if you don't know how to start, just follow me."

She hesitated but finally placed her hand in his. Robin gave her a light squeeze and helped her up. As they reached the dance floor, Robin reached her other hand and place it on his shoulder. His free hand was supposed to fall on her waist but before doing that he asked, "May I?" and Regina just nodded.

Suddenly, a man who was dancing around bumped at her back making her lose her balance and lean on Robin's chest.

Not sure if it was the beer she drank just now or whatever reason, Regina felt her body was heated. Her face turned red as she looked up to see his face and his damn blue eyes did some funny thing to her heart again...


	3. Chapter 3

Regina felt her blood boiling when he held her that close. His hand now rested on her back protectively. And now that her heart is against his chest, she wondered if he could hear it beating fast and loud. The man said sorry to them and danced he was drunk because he kept bumping against other people too. Regina chuckled softly and looked back at Robin. His blue eyes were glistening and he wore an amusing smile that showed off his charming dimples. The musicians started a new song. The beat was pretty fast and fun. Regina felt her feet urged to move when she felt him tightening his grasp and nodding at her while asking,

"Shall we?

Regina answered him with a nod and and smile and they began to dance.

It felt like magic. She felt as if she was floating. Their move was natural. Even though she never had this kind of dance before, she moved smoothly without any force. He was a perfect leader who made her feel safe and confident. And it was the first time in a long while that she had fun and so carefree.

Song after song they danced but neither of them felt tired. Her laughter filled the already loud bar but strange enough that he heard her beautiful laughter only and nothing else. He enjoyed the sight in front of him so much and wished the time stood still. The woman was a true beauty. He loved her long and curly looked like butterflies wings when she blinked and he wanted to know how it would feel like if he could catch those pretty butterflied with his lips. And those lovely red lips when she laugh captivated him. She had a small scar on her upper lip but he thought it was just perfect and he wouldn't want to change a thing of her. She looked so young and carefree when she laughed like that. He thought she was beautiful when she was sad but her happy version was even more enchanted and it made it hard to take his eyes off of her.

At that very same moment, the music changed from fast to slow. They stopped hopping and looked each other in the eyes. Robin tightened his hold once again tugging her to come closer while keeping his gaze fixed on hers. The music now sounded sweet and romantic. It was lovers' tune, Regina felt, and with that thought, she blushed. She didn't know why she suddenly felt shy and nervous when a few moments ago, she was just having fun dancing with this guy in front of her. He was looking at her. She knew it without looking. But when she looked back up, she was surprised. His eyes.. he was giving her a loving look. _No. It's not possible. _She shook her head. _They just met hours ago. How could she think he would be attracted to her? And love her even? That's silly Regina. _She tried to get rid of the thought but she had to admit to herself that she had never had this feeling for a long time and suddenly scared her. She thought that part of her had died together with Daniel, a part of her that could feel alive and even...hopeful. _But no.. she knew her hope had gone the moment Daniel's heart was crushed by her evil mother. She could never love again and no one would ever love her._

Panicked, she pushed him away from her a little bit to add some space between them. Robin was confused to see such sudden move. He loosened his hold but still didn't let her go completely. His eyes were locked with hers and filled with questions.

He knew they just met but he didn't know why every minute he spent with her made it hard for him to let go of this mysterious woman. With her he felt at ease and his arms never wanted to hold anyone else but her. She was happy a moment ago but for some reason, it seemed like she wanted to leave him now and he felt sad just thinking about it. _No. He will not let her go. At least not now when he doesn't know what makes her acts like that. _

"I..I need to go." Regina stuttered as she struggled to get out of his grasp and she managed to leave his warm touch finally. She ran to the door, snatched it open and ran out. However, she hadn't even passed the first corner when Robin caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back to face him.

"Why are you running away, Regina? What did I do to scare you like this?", he asked and gave her a pleading look. Shr could tell he was hurt and it hurt her to see that she was the one who caused this. _Why does she care so much about the man she just met? _

"No. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. It's just.. just me.", she tried to swallow a lump in her throat and used all her might to hold back the tears that were forming in her beautiful eyes right now. She couldn't tell if she wanted to cry for her unfortunate life and her long gone happy ending or for the guilt of making this man felt so sad. _Gosh! Why is her life so miserable? Can't she just once have a moment of true happiness? Who cares about all the title and the power when she doesn't have anyone who truly loves her?..even her own mother.. This man looked so sincere but she knew the moment he learned who she really is, he would be gone too or he would be 'made' to be gone._

Regina failed to hold back her tears. It was now streaming down her face and she couldn't stop sobbing. Robin was shocked to see that. Instinctively, he pulled her close until her chin was on his shoulder. His hand caressed her back up and down in a soothing pattern. He let her stayed there for a moment until he heard her breathing became even again.

"Tell me. What's bothering you love?", he asked, still holding her tight.

"Why is it so hard to be happy?", she mumbled.

"No. It's not hard at all. It's just like dancing. You do what your heart tells you to", he smiled softly, breathing in the lavender smell of her hair.

"What if i can't do what my heart tells me to?"

"Then let me help you.", he said firmly.

Regina pulled back and looked at him. He lifted his hand and wiped away the tear stain on her cheek. His words were clear and firmed.

"Let me help you Regina. Let me make you happy."

"No. You cant. I'm cursed. I can never be happy." She turned her face away from him.

"That's silly. Everyone deserves to be happy."

"You wouldn't say that if you know who i am and what i have been through", she tried to control her shaky voice.

Robin moved to face her once again. He tugged her chin up and said,

"I have all the time in the world to hear your story.. if you just let me know your problem"

"You will just run away if you know my story. No one can help me", Regina chuckled darkly. _No one can help the queen to run away._

Robin looked her in the eyes. His hands searched for hers and when he found them, he held them and held them tightly.

"You can trust me."

Regina wasn't sure why she thought she could trust him. But before she knew it, she found herself telling the man every bit of her life, from her childhood life, Daniel's death until her life as a sad and lonely queen. She saw his face turn pale when he learned that she was the queen and for a brief moment, she thought he might just run away from her. _Who would want to risk their life to help her? _But even though she knew he couldn't help, she still wanted tell him everything.

"I don't want to go back.", she sighed knowing well that he wouldn't be able to help and she had to go back very soon. He was good enough to hear her out and let her finish her story. What else could she wish for?

"Then stay. Here..with me."

Regina's breath got stuck in her lungs, surprised to hear him say so.

"But you heard me. I am the queen. If I stay here and they find out. You will be executed!"

"I'm not scared. I promise you to help and I intend to keep my words.

"You don't have to. I understand. I really appreciate that you listened to me. I told you. No one can help me. Now you can let me be. Thank you very much Robin.",she smiled sadly.

"No. I meant it. And it's not because I just want to keep my promise to you. I told you, didnt I? that people should follow their heart. Helping you will make me be happy, Regina.", he lifted her hand and placed it on his chest, on his heart;

"This.. is real"

Regina's heart was drumming fast. She felt magic when her hand touched his heart. With teary eyes, she reached up, grasped his neck as she tiptoed and crashed her lips on his.


End file.
